I Should Go
by SyfyGeek13
Summary: It's been a year. A year since everything happened. Jasmine and Brian are both dead, Chloe and Alek haven't talked in all of this time, but what happens when they finally do? Will they both just get what they want? Based off of I Should Go by Levi Kreis. One-shot.


**This was requested by ****_Lilianna.S_**** and I just so happen to love this song!  
**

**So, I'm gonna say it takes place about a year after the finale; Chloe and Alek have barely talked. Never an actual conversation for just them. Okay. It's not perfectly matching the song, but very much based off of it.**

_**Song**_**: _I Should Go_ by Levi Kreis**

* * *

He shouldn't be this nervous. He really shouldn't. He was only meeting with Chloe to get lunch. It's not like he's been in love with her for almost two years now. Nope, not at all.

He gathered his things, making sure to get his keys too. He drove around in a black up-to-date Audi. He was pretty sure Chloe still had her green Kia Soul. Don't ask him why he was thinking about cars; he didn't know himself. He was guessing it was to distract himself, but he didn't really know. He turned on the radio, hoping it would get his mind on something else.

He drove until he hit that all familiar store. Connected to it was Chloe's old job. He wasn't sure if she still worked there or not. He didn't have a job. The Mai took care of everything he ever needed, including a house, a car, and food. He was set. Valentina still ran everything, even after that fearful night that took Jasmine's life.

Sighing, he stepped out of his car and headed towards the cafe. He wondered if Chloe was there, but stopped the minute he walked in. She was the first thing he noticed. Before he could admire anything about her, she turned to him. She looked the same practically. Still just as beautiful as he remembered her to be. She smiled brightly and walked towards him. He smiled back and walked to her, meeting her near the books that were shelved.

"I've missed you," she spoke gently. Chloe took him by surprise when she enveloped him into a hug. He quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, squeezing her like he would die if he let go. Like she would die.

"I missed you, too. Way more than I'd like to admit." He smiled, lips slightly pressing to her neck. The smell of her was just as intoxicating as he remembered, too. Her hair was all around his face, but he couldn't care less. She chuckled a little bit and laid her head on his chest. They probably stayed like that for who knows how long before Chloe pulled away.

"I think we should sit down. People are starting to stare." He could see the light blush on her cheeks as she pushed a curl behind her ear.

"Let them," He shrugged and walked over to an empty table, pulling out a chair for Chloe. She thanked him and took her seat.

"Why didn't we do this earlier?" She asked once he was sitting himself.

"I don't know, but it feels like we have." He smiled and she looked confused. "It all just feels familiar, being here in this place." He explained. She nodded indefinitely. 'How's life been treating you, King?" She smiled and fought to roll her eyes.

"It's been good," she leaned forward. "Kind of lonely in all honesty. I don't talk to Amy and Paul much, and we both know how Valentina is." She smiled, but Alek saw that it didn't reach her eyes.

"Would it make you feel better if I said the same? We both know those idiots at school were never really good company." He joked, but in the same way, wasn't really joking. He felt the same as her. He barely talked to anyone anymore. He just never really wanted to talk to anyone besides Valentina or Chloe.

"It feels good then, to have someone to talk to again. That is - if I can talk to you." She smiled, more of a smirk this time. His smile grew.

"But of course you can, Chloe." Alek thought about everything that happened to the both of them. "Have anything going on?" He sat up. In all honesty, he wanted to get out of there. He didn't want to be stuck in some coffee shop with Chloe. He wanted to actually be alone with her.

"Not really, I guess a couple of things here and there. Nothing major though." He nodded.

"You know, since I faded away from you, I never got the chance to say I'm sorry." He spoke in a slight whisper. "After all I said to you, and Brian dying, you probably needed someone there for you. That person obviously wasn't me." He grimaced at how much of a jerk he sounded. Her face grew soft, then stoic, like she was avoiding the subject all together. With one last glance, she looked away. He blew it. At least, that's what he thought. He shouldn't have said anything.

"That was a mistake, bringing that up." He stood, not wanting to face the real world for a while. Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut? "Just-just do me a favor and call me sometime." He walked away, exiting the shop and heading for his car. He was mentally slapping himself over and over again. He felt a hand land on his own and jumped about half a foot into the air. He wasn't in a good state, what could he say?

"Where're you going?" Chloe's voice rang in his ears and he turned around to face her.

"I should go," he whispered. He took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have said anything. It only brings up memories neither of us want."

"If you go, I'm going with you." She told him, intertwining their hands. "You didn't do anything wrong. Plus, I really don't want to lose you again." His breath hitched, like she'd just revealed some big secret. He squeezed her hand and walked her to his car.

"Anywhere you wanna go?" He asked, still feeling a little off about what he said and did.

"Your place?" He opened her door and nodded, so she got in. Alek got in too and he started the car up and headed towards his small apartment.

"I must warn you, I wasn't expecting anyone so it won't be at its best." He smirked over at her and she just rolled her eyes. Only a few minutes later, they stopped and he helped her out of the car, escorting her to his home. "It's not much, but I'm not complaining." He set his keys on the table near the door and let her come in.

What he had was basically a one bedroom, with the living room and kitchen all on big room, then the bedroom and bathroom having doors separate them both. It wasn't messy, which surprised Chloe actually. A simple television and couch were sitting in front of her.

"I like it actually." She smiled. "Drinks?" She pointed to the kitchen and he nodded.

"Grab whatever you want. There's not much." She grabbed two cans of Coke out of the fridge and walked back into the main room. He was sitting on the couch so she joined him, giving him one of the cans. She thought for a second about him being 18 years old, living on his own, and going to school. She felt like he had a lot of responsibility on his part.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Chloe asked, turning her body to face him. She laid back with her legs across Alek's lap and he smiled.

"Yeah," he told her. The fact that Chloe could affect him so much by throwing her legs across him was agitating him. Alek tried to hold himself together, knowing how much he just wanted to grab her and kiss her, hold her to him so she could never leave. She got up, which was a relief to Alek someway somehow. She stepped over to the unit his TV sat on, looking underneath where he kept all of his movies. Most of them were action or horror, but he had a couple of comedies and classics, too.

"Collect 'em?" She asked, kneeling down to take closer look.

"Of course. What else is a guy to do in his spare time?" He joked. He was _not_ checking Chloe out. Not at all. . .

"What _do_ you do in your spare time?" She stood back up and walked to the couch sitting closer than last time.

"Movies," he pointed to his assortment of films. "Go out to eat, help Valentina when I can, and we can't forget school." He turned to face her this time. "What about you?"

"Not much really. School, doing stuff with my mom. I'm pretty boring." She laughed, not really meaning to do it so loudly. Alek didn't mind; he really loved her laugh. It was something he rarely heard, and he would do anything to hear it on some kind of loop. _That didn't sound creepy,_ he thought to himself, shaking his head slightly.

They decided to pop in one of his movies and just relax for a while. Alek let Chloe choose, so she put in one of those Adam Sandler movies he had. What could she say? He was a funny guy.

Chloe took her place on the other side of the couch again, curling herself into some kind of ball formation. He smiled at the sight of her. He wished she knew how much he still cared about her, but at the same time he wanted to keep that secret to himself. As much as he hated to acknowledge it, he was scared of how she would react to him still having those feelings.

Sometime in the past year or two of his life, he had fallen deeply in love with Chloe King.

* * *

Chloe didn't know when she'd fallen asleep, but when she woke up when she woke up she realized she wasn't in her bed, or even home. With a quick look around, she realized she was at Alek's place still. The TV was now off and his bedroom door was open. When she sat up, she realized he must have put a blanket over her because she had to untangle herself.

She smiled and made her way to the open door. When she peeked in, she saw Alek laying on his bed, arm slung across his eyes. She bit her lip as she took a real good look at him. He was exactly the same, besides the intake of muscle he'd gotten. She'd been wondering where he was for the longest time, never seeing him anywhere unless they ran into each other at school or at something that had to do with Mai. She'd missed him. She'd missed him a lot.

"Alek?" She spoke in a whisper, just to make sure he wasn't sleeping. He sat up and smiled. "How long was I asleep for?" She stepped into the room further and took a seat near him on his bed.

"Only about a half an hour. The movie just ended a few minutes ago." He nodded to the main room. She nodded too, but her eyes were transfixed on his lips. She wanted to kiss him, just once. She wanted to feel like she did in those two moments they shared way back when. She wanted him to hold her in his arms and bury her with his own weight. The last thought struck her hard and deep and she knew she had to leave before she did something he – or she – would regret.

"Well, thank you. So much. I mean it when I say we need to do this a lot more often. I should go." She decided for kissing him on the cheek and got up to leave.

"Chloe," Alek spoke, not wanting to see her go so soon. She turned around, questioning him with her eyes. Not being able to think of anything, he decided to say something he'd been thinking earlier. "You look cute when you sleep." Alek teased her. He smirked when she blushed and let out a very nervous chuckle. She bit her lip before turning around and walking away again.

When the door shut, Alek let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. _What on _earth_ does she do to you?,_ he asked himself. He shook his head. He thought on the fact that they never actually got lunch. He went into the kitchen to search for some kind of leftovers.

Alek heated up some kind of Chinese food and walked back to the couch, where he flipped on the TV and watched whatever show was on USA. After his food was done, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

He woke up to someone knocking on his door. He glanced at the cable box and saw that it was around 6'ish. _Did I really sleep for that long?_

When he answered, he saw Chloe standing in front of his door.

"What're you doing here?" His voice was still in sleep mode and he tried to talk to her. His accent was very noticeable in Chloe's ears right now.

"I need to tell you something." She pushed past him lightly and walked to the couch, but stayed standing.

"What is it?" He sat down, yawning as he did. He rubbed his eyes, thinking that a cup of coffee would be really good right then.

"I'm sorry," she stated. Alek looked at her like she was crazy. She didn't do anything wrong. "I need to tell you this, and it's gonna come out in a rush and I have no idea how you'll react." She took a breath and looked at Alek, who was now very anxious.

"I've had this completely absurd crush on you since you helped with everything when I first learned about who I was. Now, I haven't seen you in, like, a year and all I can think about is how amazing it would be to just kiss you. One. More. Time. After everything I did to you, I know you probably don't even have those feelings anymore, but I just feel like there's something more to us." His throat was tight, eyes wide. She sat beside him.

"Alek, the first time you kissed me, you said that we belonged together. What did you honestly mean by that?" Her eyes were pleading with him.

"I meant exactly what I said. I don't care if people say high school flings and relationships don't last; I think I've been in love with you since the moment I found out you were Mai." His voice was quiet, timid, something she didn't think she'd ever heard. He sat up, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Do you really mean that? Or are you just pulling my strings?" She knew Alek and how he played his games before they actually knew each other. Some part of her was scared he was just saying this to get what he wanted, even though she thought so much more of him.

His hand reached up to her face and brushed along her jaw line.

"I've been thinking about how amazing it would be to kiss you again, too, Chloe King." He leaned forward, his lips ghosting over hers. It was almost painful. "I really do love you." His stomach twisted, fear of everything he'd been trying to hold back now reacting. It didn't last long though, because Chloe pressed her lips against his the second he was done talking.

They both molding into each other, his hands holding her face. Her hands found his chest as she grabbed at his shirt. She pulled away breathless and pressed her head to his.

"Earlier, when you left the café, was that because of what you actually said?" She had to ask. He shook his head, eyes boring into hers as he took shallow breaths.

"I thought I upset you. Plus, thinking about Brian was a really good mood setting." He said sarcastically and she just smiled.

"I do feel really guilty though. I am the reason he's-" His hand flew over her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"It wasn't your fault. How I see it, Whitley wasn't as good to his son as he should have been. The Order's been killing innocent people, just to let Mai think they're murderers for years. Brian was just another pawn in his game to get to you." Alek told her, his thumb rubbing her cheek where a single tear had fallen.

"I just feel so bad," she told him. He nodded and kissed her on the forehead, pulling her close to him. He was finally getting what he wanted after all this time. To just hold her in his arms.

Even after all this time, Chloe had her moments of shame. She'd always regretted everything she'd done to Brian. Knowing how she felt with Alek, she knew she could have never really loved Brian the way she loved Alek. And right then and there, she realized she just admitted to herself she loved Alek.

Chloe picked herself from Alek's arms and faced him, much like he'd done earlier.

"After everything, you're the only thing I know is true. I love you." She kissed him before he could respond and his arms circled around her. He sat up further and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He gently leaned her down on the couch and kissed her more deeply, if possible. Her hands were lost in his hair as his held a vise-like grip on her hips.

Alek pulled away from Chloe, needing to breathe.

"Please tell me you aren't leaving anytime soon?" He smiled, but his eyes held a whole other mystery that Chloe couldn't wait to figure out.

"I'm all yours." His lips connected with hers, and Chloe felt like this was just the beginning to the rest of their lives.

* * *

**This is probably nothing like the song, is it? I JUST COULDN'T LEAVE THE ENDING ALL CLIFFY-LIKE, LIKE THE SONG IS. So yeah, sorry if it's not like it that much, but what can I say?**

**So, I know I should probably be working on my other stories and stuff, but I really wanted to finish this up and get it posted for ****_Lilianna.S_**! So yes. This is my one-shot. Based off of another song. Heh. Please review it!

**Oh, wait, one more thing. I actually have a couple of story ideas in my mind, so I'm also working on finishing m ideas for those up! That's why I've been so slow on updating.**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE EVERYONE WHO READS MY STORIES. That is all.**

**~Maria xoxo**


End file.
